ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers
" " is the first episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot A crowd has gathered in the square, as is the usual for New York. The citizens are bustling around. Trying to make lunch times with family members, or return to work, or make it to the shops for a sale. Everyone is minding their own business. Then, abruptly, a black cloud forms in the center of the square. The cloud looms over the city, green flashes of light bursting from within it. The cloud begins sparking with green electricity rippling all over its black mist. The cloud's electricity brings with it thundering booms, rattling the bodies of the New Yorkers below. A huge gathering of the electricity brings a bolt of green lightning down, striking the ground and sending small tendrils out from it. The lightning forms itself into a man-shaped, green energy being. The being is kneeling on the ground, when the lightning ceases, and the cloud disperses. The being's electrical properties slowly fade, all the electricity being pulled into a black wrist-watch on the left wrist of a man who now has taken the being's place. The man looks up, confused by his current surroundings. He stands up quickly, and takes a few looks around. The man looks at all the people, staring at him like he has just crashed a wedding- uninvited. The man, all six-foot-three of him- fully grown in muscle to match is towering height- wears a black jacket- with a green stripe that extends down the front of the jacket, and a black shirt underneath. He wears blue jeans and black and blue shoes. The man looks down at his hands, then flips his wrist over, eyeballing the watch on his wrist. (The Man): The Omnitrix? Suddenly, a web-like string of what feels like steel cable hurls through the air and strikes the man's right arm, pinning him to the wall behind him. The man struggles, but is unable to break free of the sticky substance. (Male Voice): You think you can threaten my city? (A man in a red and blue, skin-tight suit- detailed with spider-web designs and a spider symbol on the chest- leaps down from the sky, as it seems.) Not a chance. The Spider-suited man stands up, as the crowd applauds. (Crowd): Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man! (Spider-Man): Please, I don't deserve- Well, maybe I do. Spider-Man turns around to face his adoring fans, and bows- rather sarcastically. While he does this, he doesn't notice the man lifting the Omnitrix to his face, and turning the dial with his mouth, which activates it on Diamondhead's hologram. (The Man): Hey, kid! (Spider-Man turns around.) You picked the wrong day to stick me to a wall. The man slams his wrist into the wall, becoming engulfed in green light. Diamondhead takes the man's place when the light fades. The shift in the size of the man's arm to Diamondhead's rips the webbing off of the wall, freeing him. Diamondhead lunges forward, going to punch Spider-Man. Spider-Man leaps up and climbs up Diamondhead's arm, like a spider, and then flips over his head. Spider-Man spins in the air, firing two webs from his wrists. The webs attach themselves to Diamondhead's forearms. Diamondhead thrusts his arms forward, bringing Spider-Man crashing into his rock-hard back. Diamondhead spins on his heels, punching Spider-Man in the chest, which sends him flying backward. Spider-Man is able to catch himself by landing on his feet and one hand, the other out at an angle for balance. Spider-Man slides to a halt, then prepares for Diamondhead, who's charging him. Diamondhead swings his arm, firing crystal shards that stick into the ground through Spider-Man's costume, pinning him to the road. (Spider-Man): Ha! You missed! (Diamondhead): I don't miss. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have even been able to fight back. Diamondhead is suddenly distracted by small, pellet-like bullets being fired at him. He turns to see a red-headed woman in a black, skin-tight suit shooting at him from a device on her wrist. He takes a few steps toward her, before flinching at an arrow hitting his arm. The arrow explodes after being deflected from his diamond hull, throwing him to the side. He is then shot in the back with two energy blasts, while being hit in the back by a metallic shield that bounces right off, both of which force him forward. A huge bolt of lightning strikes him down from a cloud that seems to have come from nowhere. Diamondhead looks up at his attackers from the ground, Spider-Man is surrounded by the red-headed woman, a man in red and gold armor, a man with long blonde hair- who seems to have forgotten that they live in the twenty-first century- a man with short, brown hair- wielding a bow and arrows- and a man in what could can only be described as a “star-spangled”, super-suit. (Diamondhead): Who are you? End Scene (Diamondhead): Who are you? (Man in Red Armor): We're the Avengers. (Diamondhead): "Avengers?" That's a stupid name. (They all look at him, fairly confused.) I mean, if you're the “Avengers”, then that means you aren't there to save anyone...you just get revenge for their deaths. (The Man in Viking Clothes): No one taunts the Avengers! The man rushes forward and clocks Diamondhead across the face, throwing him back.. Diamondhead stands up and sharpens his fingers, then swings his arm, throwing the shards into the man's skin. He brushes the shards off, but is caught off guard by Diamondhead punching him in the face. The man is pushed back, but when he recovers he yells, getting angrier. He runs at Diamondhead, who does the same, rearing his fist back. The two clash punches, creating a shockwave that then throws Diamondhead back. Diamondhead crashes into the ground a few yards away. The impact reverts him instantly, in a brilliant display of red light. The Avengers approach the man, finding him knocked out, cold. The man from the beginning is lying on an operating table. There is a man, in his lower forties, who wears a goatee, sitting beside him on a swiveling chair. The man on the table is surrounded by holographic computer monitors, each displaying different information. The man with the goatee is typing on a holographic keypad, looking puzzled. (Goatee Man): I don't get it...He's human- I mean he has all the right DNA to be human, but he's definitely a mutant... (Disembodied Voice): What makes you say that? (Goatee Man): Parker said that he transformed into that crystal creature, and we all saw him turn back, but there's no evidence that he has anything different about his DNA. (Disembodied Voice): What about his skeleton? (Goatee Man): Well, what about it? (Disembodied Voice): His skeletal structure is made up of a metallic substance, I'm running a scan now to see what it is. (Goatee Man): He's got metal bones...? This guy just keeps getting weirder. Then, a scrawny, rather geeky man walks into the room through sliding, glass doors. This man wears glasses; a white, collared shirt; and purple, formal pants. (Scrawny Man): What's the word, Tony? (Tony): Jarvis says this guy has metal bones. (Jarvis): Adamantium to be exact, Mr. Stark. (Scrawny Man): Adamantium bones? I thought we only knew one guy like that. (Tony): Apparently not. However, I don't think he's a mutant. (Scrawny Man): Logan's metal bones aren't his mutation. (Tony): Right, but the claws and healing are. This guy here...he doesn't have any kind of mutation- genetically. (Scrawny Man): So what, you think he's some kind of lab rat? (Tony): Bingo! Point goes to Dr. Banner. (Dr. Banner): Okay, but what about the transformation? (Jarvis): I've been thinking about that... Take a look at his X-Ray. The two scientists look at the x-ray of the man's body, and find an odd series of cables, strung from the Omnitrix to the man's brain. (Dr. Banner): Oh my god... You think think his watch has something to do with it? (Jarvis): Possibly, although I cannot be totally sure. I'd have to run some tests. (Tony): Well then, let's get started. Just then, four people enter the room. The red-headed woman, the brown-haired man, a blonde man- this one significantly larger than the first- and the man who was wearing viking-style armor, who now is wearing a much less impressive version of that get-up. (Blonde Man): Stark, what is this? Fury tells me you're running experiments on the poor guy. (Tony): Poor guy? He attacked Manhattan with a bolt of green lightning. I think that classifies him as a terrorist. (Red-headed Woman): Not necessarily. As of right now we don't know that that was even his cloud. Plus, it didn't do any damage to the city. (Dr. Banner): Look, I agree with Natasha, but we need to figure out what this guy is all about, before he gets loose again. The others agree, and Tony moves toward the Omnitrix with a couple tools. After a couple seconds of nothing happening, Tony looks around at the group. (Tony): It's not breaking... The watch won't come off. (Dr. Banner): It's attached to his brain, did you think you could just rip it off? (Tony): Well...I had to try... Suddenly, the man wakes up. He leaps from the table, pushing Tony back as he does. Natasha rushes in to stop him, but he is too fast. The man and Natasha get into a short-lived fight, ending with the man blocking her hits and pushing her down. He then jumps to the brown-haired man, taking him out in a few punches. He spins around, blocking a hammer-fist from the viking, then countering and throwing the viking to the ground. The man then jumps into the air and spins, coming down at the blonde man with a powerful punch. The blonde man holds up a red, silver, and blue shield, taking the punch. The shield absorbs all the force of the punch, and reverberates sending the force of the punch- in its entirety- back to the man's arm. The man is flung backward, spinning out of control. He lands on his feet, and proceeds to attack the shielded man again. This time, and fist fight ensues. The man is able to maneuver himself in such a way that he slips the shield from his opponent's arm, then uses it as a Frisbee- throwing it into the blonde man's stomach. The man remains in a fighting stance for a moment, before relaxing, and preparing to walk away. He is stopped by Dr. Banner, who looks him in the eye. (Dr. Banner): Please, we're just trying to help you. The man can sense the severity in Dr. Banner's voice, so he sits down and relaxes. The others get up. Not hurt, but their egos are bruised. (Blonde Man): What was that? (The Man): A lot of training. I hadn't remembered it until just then. Must be instinctual. (Brown-haired Man): How do you just forget that you're some kind of ninja-freak? (The Man): I don't know... (Natasha): Can you tell us why you are here? (The Man): No... (He starts to get a little worried.) (Dr. Banner): At least tell us, what's your name? (The Man): I... I don't know. End Scene (The Man): I don't know... (Tony): Amnesia, probably caused by head trauma when Thor punched you. (Jarvis): He has no signs of head trauma. Actually, he has no signs that he was ever in that fight. (Blonde Man): How is that possible? (The Man): The Omnitrix. (They all look toward him.) The watch. It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to turn into something like a million aliens. (Viking): Aliens? (Tony): Yes, Thor, there are things in the universe besides demigods and humans. (Thor): I don't appreciate your tone, Stark. (Brown-haired Man): No one does, big guy, but what can you do? (Tony): So, kid, how do you know what the the watch is, but you can't remember your name? (The Man): I mean, I remember part of my name."Bowman”, but I don't think that's it... (Natasha): Unless you're a god, most people have two names. A lot of have three, but we don't talk about that one. (Bowman): Why is that the only name I can remember? (Jarvis): It appears that there is a microchip attached to the back of your neck. It is connected to your spinal cord. Bowman feels the back of his neck. The chip is slightly broken, and a little singed. (Bowman): That must have been for the training... I remember that we had to be able to remove everything from our minds that wasn't relative to our mission, and these chips probably helped with that... (Blonde Man): “We?” (Bowman): Yeah... I don't know who, but I know there were others like me... (Male Voice): Why the hell is this man not locked up? They all turn to a black man who's just walked in. He wears a black trench coat and an eye-patch over his left eye. (Blonde Man): Director Fury. (Fury): At ease, Captain. Stark, I thought I told you to lock this guy up! (Tony): Yeah, I thought about doing that, but then I decided not to. (Fury): You can't just decide not to. I gave you a damn order! (Captain): Actually, Fury, I told him not to. (Fury looks at Captain, sort of impressed.) He's a good guy, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. (Fury): And what made you make that decision? (Captain): Like I said, he's a good guy. Bowman's not evil, he just needs help. (Fury): I guess... (He hesitates for suspense.) If you're okay with him, then I will let him stay. (Jarvis): I hate to interrupt, Mr. Stark, but Master Parker is about to arrive, in costume. Tony stands up, just as a teenage, brown-haired boy runs into the room, wearing the Spider-Man costume, aside from the mask. (Parker): Guys, there's a situation Downtown. (Dr. Banner): Twice in one day... What are the odds. (Captain): Everyone suit up. Bruce, I don't want you to get involved. No offense. (Dr. Banner): None taken. I'll just...science... The group, aside from Dr. Banner, all run out of the lab and out into a living room of sorts, then out onto a balcony. Captain puts on his costume, red, white, and blue, then attaches his shield to a magnet on his back. Thor grabs a hammer from a table on his way out, and Parker slips his mask over his face. (Tony): Jarvis, my suit. (Jarvis): Certainly, sir. Mechanical arms reach out from behind panels in the walls that slide way, and begins building red and gold armor over Tony's body as he walks. He walks to the edge of the balcony, where Spider-Man has leaped off, swinging on webs attached to buildings, and Thor has flown off of, gaining his armoring from lightning that strikes his body. Natasha and the other guy grab parachutes and jump down. Bowman catches up to Tony, now in his Iron Man armor, his gold mask not over his face yet. (Bowman): What's going on? Can I help? (Iron Man): This is a job for the grown-ups, kid. (His mask slides down.) Why don't you help out Dr. Banner. Iron Man flies off the balcony, headed in the same direction as the others. Bowman rolls his eyes, then activates the Omnitrix. He slams the dial down on Jetray's hologram, becoming engulfed in green light. Jetray takes flight, rocketing toward the center of the city. Spider-Man lands on his feet, as he does, and faces a mutant who appears to be a mixture of a rhinoceros and a man. He is digging his foot into the ground repeatedly, as if preparing to charge. (Spider-Man): Hold on now, Rhino, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna talk. Rhino calms down a little, but is still on edge. Spider-Man walks forward, his hands raised to show his pacifism. The other heroes arrive behind him, shortly after, all remaining calm. Jetray is arrives quickly, and notices Rhino. He flies down and reverts in front of him. Rhino backs away, startled. (Bowman): What's up with him? (Spider-Man): His DNA was spliced with a rhino's, so he acts like an animal some times. Bright lights scare him, but I think he can tell that you're not going to hurt him. (Bowman): If he's so easy to control, just by being calm, why'd you call all of us? (Spider-Man): He can be the exact opposite when he's upset. Spider-Man takes another step toward Rhino, but then Bowman puts his hand on his chest, stopping him. Bowman walks forward, quickly at first, but then he slows down when Rhino get's startled. Rhino slowly let's Bowman approach him, not being too trusting, but still allowing him to walk forward. Bowman makes it to Rhino's arm-length, successful in keeping him calm. (Bowman): I don't want to hurt you... I'm going to use my powers to try and allow you more sentience, okay? (Rhino snorts cautiously.) Okay... Bowman makes toward the Omnitrix, when, suddenly, the dial pops up on its own. The Omnitrix releases a yellow ray of light, that moves up and down Rhino's body, scanning him. The dial then descends into the base again, and the faceplate becomes green again. (Omnitrix): Scan Complete: Homo Rhinoceros DNA sample now available. Rhino suddenly gets very mad, and begins snorting angrily. (Bowman): (He sighs deeply.) Shit. Rhino smacks Bowman with the back of his hand, throwing him into a nearby wall. Bowman walks out of it, his skin healing rapidly, while Rhino begins punching the ground sending shockwaves everywhere. (Bowman): Alright, you little bitch, let's go! Bowman slams the dial of the Omnitrix down, transforming into a humanoid tiger, alien, who has black claws, embedded in his knuckles. (Alien): (He roars.) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', RHINO, NOBODY PUNCHES RATH INTO A WALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! Rath leaps forward and punches Rhino, throwing him down and forcing him to skid across the ground. Rhino gets up and spits some dust out of his mouth. He turns around and faces Rath. The two animals charge each other, colliding with their fists. The punches create a huge sonic boom that rips through the road and shatters glass in the general area. Rath comes out victorious, and stands with his hands on his hips. (Rath): That's right, bitch, Rath's got it all under- hey, why does my hand feel wet? (Rath looks down at his hand, seeing it bleeding and broken.) AH!! I broke my hand! (Iron Man): If you took a second to listen to us before charging in, we could have told you he has skin that's basically Kevlar. You're lucky you didn't break more than your hand. (Rath): LET ME TELL- ow- YA SOMETHIN', IRON MAN, RATH DOES WHAT RATH WANTS!!! Rath just wants to turn back, now... (He hits the Omnitrix on his chest, becoming Bowman again.) (Bowman): Sorry about that, I hadn't used that form yet. I didn't know what he could do, or that he would be such a pain in the ass. (Black Widow): Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get back to base. (Iron Man): Ugh, they're really falling for this crap? (Jarvis): What do you mean, sir? (Iron Man): He's clearly a spy or something, you don't just pop up out of nowhere with powers like his. (Jarvis): I agree, it is suspicious, but Master Rogers trusts him. (Iron Man): Yeah, well, Steve doesn't control me. (He flies off, back to the Avenger's tower.) The End Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Bruce Banner *Thor *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Peter Parker **Spider-Man Villains *The Rhino Minor *Civilians of New York Alien Forms *Diamondhead (first reappearance) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Rath (first appearance) Unlocked Forms *Stampede Major Events *The Series officially begins. *The first Season begins/ *Bryce loses his memory, and thus begins going by "Bowman" again. *Bryce meets the Avengers *Rath makes his debut appearance *The following characters make their first appearances: **Tony Stark **Bruce Banner **Thor **Natasha Romanoff **Clint Barton **Steve Rogers **Peter Parker **The Rhino Trivia *Bryce ends up going by "Bowman" again... *It is clear that Tony doesn't trust Bowman. *For an unknown reason, Bryce calls the Infinity the "Omnitrix".